The Final Fantasy
by devil-apprentice
Summary: What if everything you had done in the past meant completeley nothing? The present, for Yuna and Tidus is about to change.
1. Prologue

The Final Fantasy  
  
(A/N: Ok, you all should know the story of Final Fantasy X and X-2 by now, so if you don't, I'll get you up to date. I do not own the rights of Final Fantasy or anything that has to do with it. This story is a continuation for the end of X-2 and I really hope you like it)  
  
Chapter One In the Beginning...  
  
For 1000 years, the world of Spira was held in the grip of terror as the great monster Sin punished its citizens for using the forbidden machina (machines) in the great wars. To combat Sin, powerful summoners would make a pilgrimage to Zanarkand, the ruins of what was the greatest city in all Spira. Able to call and control the devastating manifestations of the Fayth, aeons into battle, these summoners would sacrifice their lives and the life of a chosen guardian, to defeat Sin for a temporary period of time called "The Calm." Unfortunately, the calm would end and Sin would eventually return, forcing a new summoner to forfeit their life and bring peace to Spira once again.  
  
This cycle of life and death continued in Spira for untold generations, until one summoner stood against the teachings of Yevon and sought a new means by which to defeat Sin-permanently. The summoners name was Yuna, and along with her guardians (Tidus, Kimahri, Auron, Lulu, Wakka and Rikku) went against the order of Yevon and fought enemies on all sides. In a last ditch effort, Yuna and her guardians took on Sin and defeated it forever, bringing forth a time that would be referred to as the "Eternal Calm." Although peace would finally last forever, Yuna was forced to say goodbye to someone whom she cared for greatly. The young man, named Tidus had been a dream of the Fayth, and when the Fayth were defeated during the attack on Sin, their dream faded.  
  
Yuna thought that the love of her life had vanished alongside the last remaining traces of Sin. But two years later, Rikku arrived on Yuna's home island, Besaid to deliver to Yuna, a sphere found by Kimahri, Yuna's former guardian and the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. This sphere contained images of a young man who resembled Tidus so closely that Yuna was compelled to leave Besaid and begin a new search for more spheres that might lead her closer to the truth...  
  
Yuna soon joined a sphere hunting group called the Gullwings, (members include hard arse new comer, Paine and former guardian, Rikku) They soon found out that the man in the sphere was called Shuyin and he had lived 1000 years ago with his lover, Lenne (A popular songstress and summoner who lived in Zanarkand)  
  
Following the clues left behind the three most powerful men in all Spira (Meyvn Nooj, of the Youth League, Baralai, of New Yevon and Gippal, of the Machina Fraction) the Gullwings found out that Shuyin had lived 1000 years of hatred and wanted revenge. Yuna, now realizing that she will never see the man she loved again wanted to step up for one final encore and save Spira from the monstrous colossus, Vegnagun.  
  
After annihilating Vegnagun and vanquishing Shuyin, Spira was once again saved. Walking through the Farplane Yuna hears a whistle, a familiar whistle, the one that Tidus had taught her two years ago. Turning around, a Fayth appears and asks her if she wanted to see Tidus again. Quickly answering "Yes" the Fayth vanished. Yuna waited and waited. Finally deciding, that it was never going to happen she left and returned back to Besaid.  
  
But...While flying over the beach, Yuna noticed a familiar person walking along the waters edge...it was Tidus. Heart beating, Yuna jumped out of the airship (owned by the Gullwings) and flew into the arms of her love. Now back together, Yuna and Tidus start their life again, but they have something else this time...each other.  
  
Yet another two years have passed on and Yuna and Tidus are spending a happy life together on the island of Besaid. They thought this happiness would never end until their lives are rocked with the finding of a prophecy. Contained in this prophecy, is the rise of a monster far greater than Sin and Vegnagun itself.  
  
The gang re-unites and set out to save the world of Spira, one final time. This is their story...  
  
(A/N: The last couple of paragraphs are from my story. If you think anything needs to be changed, tell me or if you have any ideas. I promise you, that you will be credited in some way.) 


	2. Living in Past

Chapter Two Living in the Past...  
  
It was another bright sunny day on the Island of Besaid, the smell of salt from the sea was in the air and the rays from the sun shone straight onto the house of two of the greatest people of the age.  
  
A young man named Tidus was just waking up, tall and charming. He wore a short yellow shirt, with denim shorts and a strap going along his chest and over his back. He gave a wide yawn and stepped out of his hammock, the night before had been warm and he and his girlfriend Yuna had been out with newly weds, Wakka and Lulu.  
  
Tidus walked over to Yuna's bed. She rolled over and looked at him. She had two very dazzling eyes, green in the right and blue in the left. She was wearing her usual clothes, blue mini shorts and a white top with no arm pieces. Her amazing brown hair stood out more and more everyday. "Hey, sleepyhead" Tidus said softly, he lay himself beside her and smiled.  
  
"Morning" she replied with a small yawn.  
  
"Come on, get up" he said eagerly.  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
Today was the day that he was going to propose to Yuna. He had waited two whole years since he had come back and was itching to start his life with Yuna fully. Before he disappeared four years ago, the last words Yuna had said to him were, "I love you" Tidus wondered if she still meant it. Of course, he had never shared this piece of information with anyone before, and was not planning to either.  
  
"Yo, you's two love birds up yet?" shouted a voice from outside their hut. Tidus realized the voice at once; it was his best friend Wakka's voice. He went outside and Wakka was standing in front of him. "Wassup?" he said happily.  
  
"Well...nothing much, hey listen Wakka, can we go for a walk for a minute. There's something I need to tell you"  
  
"Sure, No prob"  
  
Tidus was going to ask Wakka how he proposed to Lulu, considering he had never done it before and was shaking with the nerves. Yuna walked out of the hut and raised her arms into the air in a stretch. "What's wrong Wakka?" she asked.  
  
"Just going for a walk with Tidus, he wanted to tell me...Ouch!"  
  
Tidus had just elbowed Wakka in the ribs and then gave out a quick laugh. "Nothing Yuna, never mind"  
  
"Go see Lu; she could use a little company. She's got her hands full with looking after Vidina" (A/N: That's their baby incase you didn't know)  
  
"Okay why not, see you soon" Yuna smiled  
  
She walked off, towards Wakka and Lulu's place. Once she was out of view Wakka grabbed him and put into a headlock. "Wha's the big idea. What could be so important that you couldn't tell Yuna too?"  
  
"Well you see..." said Tidus pulling himself out of the headlock.  
  
"I wanna, well...you know...ask her to mar..." "WHA-You serious!" Wakka shouted, dumbfounded.  
  
"I didn't even tell you and you're already jumping to conclusions" Tidus jumped back. Was he really that obvious?  
  
"Ok, I am proposing. What can you tell me 'bout it?"  
  
Tidus and Wakka reached the highest hill on the island. It had a giant stone sticking out of the ground and several smaller ones surrounding it. They sat around it and talked for a while.  
  
"Oh, what I am I gunna do, mate" Tidus was worried. He wanted to do it, so that Yuna wouldn't know what's going on. "I got an idea. Do it in front of the whole beach, just come right out and say it. She won't have a clue"  
  
"That's not what I wanted to tell you though." This is what he really wanted to tell Wakka.  
  
"Go on, bro"  
  
"Well back in my time...You know in Zanarkand" he added seeing the puzzled look on Wakka's face.  
  
"My dad and mum used to fight a lot. Dad would come home from blitzball drunk, he'd hit her for going off at him for drinking and she'd hit him back. They would swear really loud and then not talk for days. Then one day, just before dad vanished, they broke up. I remember being really sad, I stayed up all night crying, like dad said, crying was all I was good for. This is why I wanted to talk to you, I love Yuna and I don't want to treat her like my dad treated my mum. I'm scared, what if I slip up and hit her?"  
  
Tidus paused for a minute, giving Wakka enough time to think it through; he then opened his mouth and spoke...  
  
"Look, you gotta stop living in the past, ya...You're absolutely nothing like your dad. If you love Yuna as much as you say you do, then you'll be fine. You don't have to marry her if it is truly what you want, but you'll just be making a bigger problem out of nothing. You love her ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
  
"You want to spend the rest of your life with her?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You want to..."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Then you should marry her. There is no point waiting. Do it now"  
  
Tidus took these words to heart. He got up and gave Wakka a quick hug. "Thanks mate" he said happily.  
  
"I'll do it tonight." 


	3. The Proposal

Chapter Three The Proposal...  
  
Wakka and Tidus walked back down the hill to where Lulu and Yuna were. Tidus walked into the door first. Lulu looked up, "Tidus how are you?"  
  
"Hey! Yeah I'm all good" he replied.  
  
Wakka went and sat next to Lulu and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Honey" she said sweetly.  
  
"So, Lulu how's Vidina?" Tidus asked her.  
  
"Bad, she threw up all over me last night and then threw her bottle at Wakka" she laughed.  
  
Wakka bent over and revealed a large bump in the center of his head. "Then she started screaming as if there were no tomorrow" he added.  
  
"Yuna sweetie, can you round up the beach for a bonfire tonight?" Tidus asked her, semi-conscious of Yuna finding out what he was planning.  
  
"What's the occasion?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, ummm..." he paused, thinking of what sort of excuse would work. "No occasion, just thought that we could get the beach together for a party"  
  
"Oh, but we are having one tomorrow, because tomorrow four years ago...We defeated Sin"  
  
"I completely forgot. Never mind then, tomorrow can be the party" Tidus had completely forgotten that it had been nearly a full four years since the 'Eternal Calm' had started.  
  
So many things had changed; Kimahri becoming the Elder of the Ronso tribe on Mt Gagazet, Rikku becoming second in command on the airship, The Celsius; Sir Auron had vanished, like he had, with the dream of the Fayth and his best friends Wakka and Lulu had got married and had a baby.  
  
Now, his story was about to start all over again as was Yuna's (Considering she would say 'yes' of course) If she said yes to his proposal, he was going to take her to Kilika Port for their honeymoon.  
  
"Tidus honey, let's see if Rikku, Brother and Buddy wanna come to the party tomorrow" asked Yuna.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be cool" he replied with enthusiasm.  
  
As they were leaving Wakka ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Remember, Blitz training starts next week, so make sure you turn up"  
  
"Will do"  
  
(A/N: Blitzball is a kind of soccer/basketball game played in a sphere dome full of water)  
  
Tidus and Yuna reached their home and sat down. He lent over to her and started to kiss her passionately. After a minute or so they broke apart.  
  
"What was that for?" she said, blushing as she spoke.  
  
"I love you Yuna, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
Tidus quickly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring with a bright blue gem, carved out of the remaining sphere fragments in the faded Macalania Woods.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Yuna burst into tears and threw her arms around him. A wide smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yes Tidus, I will marry you!"  
  
Tidus let out a shout of glee and picked her up, hugging her with all his might.  
  
"I love you Tidus, with all my heart"  
  
"Let's go tell Wakka and Lulu the news" said Tidus who couldn't contain himself, he started jumping round the room and Yuna was laughing.  
  
"But before we go...There's something I told you four years ago, that you didn't..." Yuna started.  
  
"I heard it" he interrupted  
  
"You did?"  
  
"You told me that you loved me...and you mean it don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her out of the house. Arriving in front on Wakka and Lulu's house, they stopped to catch their breath. Tidus was hyperventilating and Yuna looked like she could collapse. They burst in on Wakka and Lulu kissing on the bed. "Oops, sorry guys" said Yuna moving back towards the door.  
  
"Hey, what's da big idea?" Wakka said, shocked.  
  
"We got some news to tell you." said Tidus giving Wakka a small wink.  
  
"Tidus and I...are engaged" Yuna said gleefully.  
  
Lulu and Wakka both rushed up to them and hugged them. Lulu was silently crying and laughing as she said, "Congratulations"  
  
"Yeah Congrats" Wakka said pulling Tidus out of the hut.  
  
"I did it!" Tidus said excitedly  
  
"As I can see...Nuh well done, so how'd you do it?"  
  
"I just came out and said it. The time was right"  
  
Wakka lifted an eyebrow and sniggered silently to himself, before Tidus gave him a punch in the arm.  
  
"Get those dirty pictures outta your mind. We were just sitting down together and I got out the ring and said it"  
  
Meanwhile back in the hut Lulu and Yuna were discussing the ring...  
  
"So...show me what he got you"  
  
Yuna moved her hand in front of Lulu's face and showed her. "Wow" she said.  
  
"It's a sphere from Macalania Woods"  
  
"I knew you two were perfect from the beginning"  
  
"Rephrase that, Lu"  
  
"Well, I thought he was a bit of an idiot at first but then he sort of just seemed perfect for you."  
  
'Oh Yevon, I have to tell Rikku"  
  
"Bye" said Lulu  
  
Yuna ran out of the house and grabbed Tidus by the arm. "See ya Wakka!" he yelled out.  
  
They arrived back at the house once more and Yuna walked over to the Comm Sphere sitting on their table.  
  
"Rikku, come in Rikku" she said into it.  
  
Rikku's face suddenly appeared into view. "Hey Yunie!" she said happily. Yuna didn't say anything; she just shoved her hand in front of the Comm Sphere.  
  
"Oooh, that's a pretty ring" she said gazing at it admirably.  
  
"It's my engagement ring"  
  
"But your not..."  
  
"Tidus proposed this morning"  
  
Rikku turned to Tidus and a nasty smile moved along her face. "Tidus, you naughty boy...What's been goin on, that Rikku's missed?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. You, Buddy and Brother are invited to the Island tomorrow for a party to celebrate four years since the 'Eternal Calm' began"  
  
"Oh yay, I love parties" said Rikku jumping up and down on the spot. "Who else is going?"  
  
"Well..." said Tidus  
  
"I'll tell her" said Yuna to Tidus.  
  
"Baralai, Nooj, Paine, Dona and Barthello, Issaru, Maroda, Shinra and Gippal"  
  
"Gippal's going?" Rikku said quickly.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Whenever"  
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow"  
  
"Bye"  
  
When Rikku had disappeared, Tidus turned to Yuna and slowly moved her over to the bed and for the second time that day, he started to kiss her, hoping that Wakka and Lulu would not barge in, like they had done. 


	4. The Eternal Calm Party

Chapter Four The Eternal Calm Party  
  
The following morning Tidus and Yuna awoke to people whispering outside their tent.  
  
"What's the big idea?" said Yuna to Tidus  
  
"Let's go see"  
  
They walked out of the tent to a giant crowd of people standing in front of them.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS" they all shouted.  
  
Among the crowd of people were Rikku and Gippal, Paine and Baralai, Nooj and Brother, Dona and Barthello, Issaru and Maroda and Shinra.  
  
"Yunie" called out Rikku barging through the crowd  
  
"Make way, Make way, Rikku's coming through" she said  
  
She barged through the crowd and threw herself at Yuna in a hug. Once she had broken apart she turned to Tidus and gave him one too.  
  
"Guess what Yunie? Gippal and I are going out. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Paine slowly moved through the crowd and walked up to Yuna. (Paine had helped save Spira from Vegnagun two years ago)  
  
"Hello Yuna"  
  
"Paine!" Yuna gave Paine a hug, but Paine pushed her away.  
  
"Congrats" she said  
  
"How ya been?"  
  
"Same as always. I've been helping Nooj and Baralai rebuild Spira"  
  
"What are we waiting for..." interrupted Tidus  
  
"Let's get this party started"  
  
The party started with some movies of the past, (provided by the Luca Sphere Theatre) running in the background, while Wakka and the Aurochs got out some tables and put some food and drinks on them.  
  
(A/N: The Aurochs are a Blitzball Team)  
  
Gippal and Baralai moved over to Tidus, whom they didn't know very well.  
  
"So you're the guy Yuna was looking for two years ago" said Gippal.  
  
"Yeah, that's me" he said, shaking both their hands.  
  
"Hi, I'm Baralai" he said  
  
"And I'm Gippal"  
  
"Cool, so you're the guys who help save Spira?" "That's us" said Gippal  
  
After having a drink with them, Tidus walked over to someone who he knew from four years ago, Issaru.  
  
"Hey Issaru" he said  
  
"Tidus how are you?"  
  
"Good, so, what's been going on?"  
  
"I have been helping Bevelle to get back on its feet and you?"  
  
"Just catching up with everyone, getting back on track with the news"  
  
"Issaru!" called a voice  
  
Issaru turned around and there was his younger brother Maroda.  
  
"Hi Issaru!" he said  
  
"Maroda!" Issaru grabbed him into a hug and his eyes started to shine with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Maroda. You've been the best brother a guy could ask for and I've been too busy to even talk to you"  
  
"Tidus" someone whispered.  
  
Yuna appeared behind him. She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"We have to make a speech. Shelinda is coming with the Luca TV Crew"  
  
"Ok, then"  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked into the middle of the people. They stood on a glyph imprinted in the ground and as soon as they stepped on it, it rose into the air, so that they stood in front of the people.  
  
Sure enough, Shelinda was in front and her camera crews were filming them.  
  
"One thousand years ago..." started Yuna.  
  
"A giant monster immortal called Sin arose from our mistakes and terrorized Spira..."  
  
"But then, four years ago, we defeated Sin and along with it, we defeated the one thing that had helped Spira the whole time" said Tidus.  
  
"The Fayth, or as summoners knew them, Aeons" continued Yuna.  
  
"We found ourselves saying the same things over and over again. 'We had no choice' I know that it was the only way Sin could be truly defeated, but if I could turn back the clock, I would find another way" a tear was now moving down Yuna's face.  
  
The crowd started cheering and she smiled.  
  
"Now, four years later, we celebrate a time now called the 'Eternal Calm' Spira has moved on. I want to thank you all for making it possible"  
  
The crowd cheered harder and Tidus started to speak. "There is one thing that I wanted to say in particular...Yuna and I are engaged"  
  
The noise from the crowd subsided, and then a great applause followed. Wakka and Lulu walked up to the stand and pushed the two aside.  
  
"As Besaid Tradition goes, the new to-weds have to dance together tonight" said Lulu  
  
"But for now....Let's Party!' Wakka shouted.  
  
A few hours later, everyone was gathered around the middle of the glyph, for Yuna and Tidus were about to dance together for the first time.  
  
"Watch this" she said to him, smiling happily.  
  
Yuna raised her hand into the air and a blinding white light engulfed her. Pyreflies circled her and an invisible wind shot out from beneath her feet. When the Pyreflies had gone, Yuna was standing there in her songstress outfit.  
  
Tidus glared at Yuna, his eyes were dazzled with amazement.  
  
"Wow" he said. "What's ..?"  
  
"Shhh" Yuna pressed her finger to his lips and put her hands around his waist. She stared admirably into his face and smiled.  
  
"I've wanted to do this with you for ages" Tidus said finally breaking the silence. "Since when did you get so good at dancing?"  
  
"Well, I starred in a concert a few times, two years ago. One was me and the other well...Leblanc!" she jumped.  
  
Leblanc had just walked in front on the crowd. "Why didn't I get told there was a party?" she said grumpily.  
  
"Sorry Leblanc, I guess I forgot"  
  
"Well it's just lucky I found an invitation to Noojie in the trash the other day"  
  
"Oh, um sorry" Yuna said again.  
  
"That's fine!" she said tightly.  
  
Yuna and Tidus went back to dancing and now everyone had joined in, Wakka with Lulu, Dona with Barthello, Rikku with Gippal and Baralai with Paine.  
  
"Yuna, why don't you sing one of those songs you were telling me about?"  
  
"No" she said embarrassingly.  
  
"Yeah, come on Yunie" said Rikku giving her a nudge.  
  
The crowd also replied heartily.  
  
"Yeah Yuna, Come on"  
  
"Oh ok then" Yuna gave in.  
  
Tidus moved away from her and the glyph rose into the air. He went and stood beside Shelinda who was now saying...  
  
"For those who missed Lady Yuna's second concert on the Thunder Plains two years ago, well here's your chance. Luca TV is the only station that will bring you live coverage of this momentous occasion, but for now let's sit back, relax and enjoy the show"  
  
Yuna raised her hand in the air and a microphone appeared. She put her mouth to it and started singing.  
  
"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me...  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily  
  
Save your tears cause I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered,  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore,  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might've been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in, my heart...  
  
'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
  
Suspended on Silver Wings...  
  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever...  
  
Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on Silver Wings  
  
And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of your lonely years to only days...  
  
And hold you forever  
........................  
  
A thousand words"  
  
As Yuna finished the song, a tear dribbled down her cheek and onto the ground, and then she collapsed in a faint. The glyph came down back to the ground and Tidus ran to her. He picked her up in his arms and silently whispered to her, "Yuna, that was incredible"  
  
The crowd started to cheer and fireworks exploded in the sky. As Yuna awoke, she looked at Tidus and smiled, "Sorry"  
  
"No, don't be. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen, and believe me when I say I've seen heaps" 


	5. Tidus' Secret

Chapter Five Tidus's Secret  
  
(A/N: This is a really short chapter. If you don't like it, sorry, but I ran out of ideas. Anyway here's Chapter Five)  
  
The next few days proved a very big hassle for Yuna and Tidus, as they were called to do press conferences nearly everyday and if they were not doing that, they were either being interviewed or signing autographs. While this was happening, Tidus had no chance to tell Yuna that they were going to go to Kilika as an engagement gift to her.  
  
"Can't we be left alone for just one week" Tidus said to her after signing the last autograph of the day.  
  
"This is what being a celebrity does to you" she replied tiredly  
  
"Well, since we're finally alone I wanna tell you something"  
  
"You're proposing again," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hell no, we're going to Kilika Port for the week. So go get your stuff. We leave tomorrow morning"  
  
"Oh wow! I haven't been there for ages"  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked backed to their house and packed their bags. Tidus was searching through his drawer when he found a bright orange sphere.  
  
"What's this?" he said to Yuna  
  
"Oh it's umm nothing, never mind"  
  
"I wanna see it"  
  
He started playing the sphere. It was the sphere that led Yuna to become a sphere hunter.  
  
A man was shown on the sphere that resembled Tidus very closely.  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong" the voice was much like Tidus's.  
  
"It was the only way I could save the summoner" Tidus froze, staring at the sphere, his eyes full of disbelief.  
  
"Gimme that" Yuna snatched the sphere out of Tidus hands and turned it off.  
  
"What was that about" she said.  
  
"Nothing...He looked soo much like me"  
  
"His name was Shuyin and he was the one who was trying to use Vegnagun to obliviate Spira two years ago. He kept mistaking me for this girl called 'Lenne' anyways it over the now"  
  
"The little...never mind"  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"It's, nothing important"  
  
Tidus did know Shuyin, they went along way back, but this wasn't the time to tell Yuna, not now, not ever. 


	6. Calm before the Storm

Chapter Six Calm before the Storm  
  
The next morning, after packing for their trip, Yuna and Tidus went to say goodbye to Lulu and Wakka.  
  
"You really going?" Wakka asked sternly. "Remember, you guys are famous now, so Kilika isn't exactly the spot for a holiday"  
  
"Oh Wakka, just let them go. It's been ages since they've actually gotten away from this island"  
  
"Ya, that's all good then" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Damn, look at the time Yuna, the boat leaves in an hour"  
  
"See ya later guys"  
  
Yuna gave Wakka a kiss on the cheek and the same for Lulu; Tidus gave Wakka a quick hug and a handshake and Lulu a peck on the cheek. Then they walked out the door.  
  
The day was much like the previous, the sun was out and its warm rays shone upon them as they walked down to the beach. The water was crystal clear and like glass, perfect weather for boating.  
  
"All aboard!" cried a woman towards the dock.  
  
"Quick Yuna, we're just in time" he grabbed Yuna's hand and they rushed towards the boat.  
  
"Made it" Yuna breathed heavily  
  
"Ah, Lady Yuna" said the woman. "I am Azalea. It is an honour" she shook Yuna's hand then turned to Tidus, "A pleasure, Sir Tidus"  
  
"Not at all, the pleasure's all mine"  
  
"Please, step aboard the 'Besaid Voyager' we will be departing shortly"  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked aboard the boat and sat up the very front. Yuna turned to Tidus and smiled. "Remember this spot?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked for the first time here, and then Sin attacked"  
  
"I remember too, I nearly fell overboard but you grabbed me"  
  
The boat departed the Island and out into the sea. "The wind...it's nice" Yuna said.  
  
"Whoa! Déjà vu" said Tidus and they both started to laugh.  
  
"So, what are we doing in Kilika exactly?" Yuna asked him.  
  
"Dunno. We'll see when we get there"  
  
It was mid-afternoon and the sun was drifting behind a cloud, leaving a shadow above everyone. Birds started to fly south, away from their destination. Azalea made an announcement over the P.A telling everyone to get inside because they would be encountering a storm in about an hour.  
  
"Quick, let's go inside," said Tidus helping Yuna up. They walked inside, and luckily they had because as they walked in rain lashed upon the deck. The once clear water was now a murky colour and the waves were getting higher.  
  
"Woops!" Yuna just tripped over her feet because of the rate the boat was been tossed about.  
  
"Try and hold on. We'll get to a room and stay there until the storm is clear"  
  
"ALL CREW TO THE DECK" yelled Azalea over the P.A. Thunder cracked outside like a whip and lightning flashed across the sky.  
  
Tidus put an arm around a scared Yuna and pulled her closer to him. "Keep warm"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Come on, we've been through heaps worse than this. This is nothing compared to that"  
  
"Like that helps" she laughed reassuringly.  
  
They found a room in the centre of the boat and went inside. Yuna went and jumped into the bed, fighting the rocking of the boat. "Why today?" she complained.  
  
Tidus walked over to her and hopped into the bed also, he hugged her and gave her a kiss. "I'll go see what's going on" and he walked back out.  
  
The boat kept being tossed about and from other rooms, people were yelling. Fighting his way to the main room, Tidus managed to get to Azalea. "What's goin on?"  
  
"I cannot say. The wind just blew up, no warning at all"  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Tidus voice was now rushed and panicky.  
  
"NO! Just go back to your cabin; the storm will be over soon"  
  
Tidus ran back out of the room and towards where Yuna was, but something caught his eye. A giant fin erupted out of the water and then went straight back in. Tidus froze. "Sin?"  
  
"You saw it too?"  
  
Tidus spun around quickly, and standing there, was the little Fayth that had helped Yuna defeat Sin.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"There is not enough time. Tidus when you get back to Besaid..."  
  
"Go to the door, where the four ciphers once stood  
Proceed to second door, if you would.  
Unlock the last four  
The truth will be yours...  
But heed this...  
You must be prepared, for the coming anew  
A monster greater than Sin you knew"  
  
The Fayth finished speaking, "Tidus, that is all I can tell you. But I can say one more thing...What you will find will not only rock your life, but everyone associated with you too"  
  
"What does it all...?"  
  
Tidus stopped because the Fayth had vanished. He quickly ran back to his cabin to tell Yuna what he had just heard.  
  
"That can't be right" she said, "It just can't be"  
  
"That's what the Fayth told me"  
  
"But the Fayth vanished four years ago. I don't understand how he could just come back"  
  
"I dunno either, but we have to be prepared, I don't like the sound of this monster"  
  
"But if it is greater than Sin, we could be in trouble. Remember last time we had the aeons and our friends, but this time we won't have either"  
  
"Let's just go have a rest and maybe when we wake up we'll be in Kilika"  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked over to the bed and lied down. Tidus put his arm around Yuna, whose head was resting on his chest, and before speaking another word, they were both asleep. 


	7. Pure Torture

Chapter Seven Pure Torture  
  
When Tidus awoke, Yuna was still asleep with her head on his chest. The sky was once more a dazzling blue and the sea, glassy and clear. "Yuna, wake up"  
  
She opened her eyes and gave a yawn. "Hi"  
  
"Let's go see if we're at Kilika yet"  
  
They walked out of the room and over to the main room, where Azalea was. "Azalea, when will we be at Kilika?' Tidus asked.  
  
"If the conditions stay like this, a few hours. In the meantime, why don't you go up on the top deck and relax. I'll get the bartender to get you guys some drinks"  
  
"That'd be cool" Tidus said.  
  
He and Yuna walked out onto the deck that was splattered in water and up the stairs onto the deck. The sun was out once again and in the distance you could see the distant island that was Kilika Island moving ever so closer. "This view is beautiful" Yuna said, gazing out to sea.  
  
"The other night..." started Tidus, "What happened to you? One minute you were in normal clothes and the next, you were in some singers outfit"  
  
"That's called a dressphere. It harnesses people thoughts, or memories. It's really amazing, when you wear it, the thoughts you get are not your own"  
  
"Can I try it?" asked Tidus smiling "Oh, well umm..."  
  
"Pleeeease!" said Tidus, an innocent look upon his face made Yuna actually consider the thought.  
  
"Oh fine" she said starting to giggle.  
  
She threw him her own dressphere, The Gunner. Tidus caught it and looked confused. "What do I do?"  
  
"Just raise it into the air and let it take over you"  
  
Tidus raised it in the air, and Pyreflies started to circle him. The Pyreflies turned into transparent Aeons that moved around him. A glyph appeared on the ground that swirled below his feet and then exploded in a cloud of colourful dust. When it cleared Tidus stood there, his hair unchanged, but he was wearing Yuna's mini skirt and top, with his twin pistols in his hand and a long pony tail coming out of the back of his head.  
  
Yuna burst out laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tidus blushed; clearly this moment was torturing him. People came running up onto the deck and as Yuna was, they too exploded into fits of laughter.  
  
Tidus was going very red now, but thought better of yelling, so instead he started to laugh. "Yuna, how do I get rid of this?"  
  
"Use that sphere again and do the same thing"  
  
Tidus raised his hand back in the air and was engulfed in light, then in an instant he was back to wearing his normal clothes. The laughter subsided and a voice came over the P.A once more. "We will be arriving in Kilika shortly, please go back to your cabins and wait for arrival" Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and they walked down into the cabin. Yuna still hysterical, "I'll never forget that, Tidus"  
  
"I gotta better idea let's forget that ever happened"  
  
"How about, no!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short and I keep dragging on but I need to stretch this out because the ideas keep coming) 


	8. Kilika Redux

Chapter Eight  
  
Kilika Redux  
  
The boat pulled up at Kilika Port and Tidus and Yuna walked off. He hadn't been here since he vanished, nearly four years ago. "Whoa!"  
  
"I know, Kilika has gone through a hell of a change"  
  
"As I can see"  
  
Kilika is a small town with houses built on water. Bridges connected the two sides, houses on each.  
  
"The place we're staying at should be near the forest, it's called Ochu Bar"  
  
"We're staying at a bar?" demanded Yuna, disbelief fell upon her face  
  
"Good places aren't cheap you know"  
  
They walked towards the woods and they stopped in front of a giant house, the words embedded on top of the door said, "Kilika Redux"  
  
"We're not staying at a bar, then" there was a slight tone of relief in her sentence.  
  
"You really think I'd take you to a crappy low class hotel like that would you" Tidus laughed  
  
"You're so mean" she punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
Tidus put his arm around her shoulders and walked her into the hotel, "LADY YUNA!!!"  
  
A large crowd had gathered at the admission desk jumping and screaming. She looked at Tidus and drew a deep breath, "No rest for the weary"  
  
"Excuse me!" Tidus said loudly, "Yuna and I are on a holiday so if you don't mind we'd like to get that underway now"  
  
The crowd started to mumble between themselves and then soon departed. "I need to tell you something" whispered someone.  
  
A Yevon Priest had approached Tidus and Yuna, he looked rather worried.  
  
"Wassup?" asked Tidus.  
  
"There has been trouble brewing at the temple. Some people have reported sightings of a large monster engulfed in flames. Do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Yeah, we do. Listen we need you to tell no one, but we think that a monster greater than Sin will rise"  
  
"What? This cannot be"  
  
"Please tell no-one"  
  
"I swear on Yevon"  
  
"Thanks, now if you don't mind, we'd like to start holidaying now"  
  
(A/N: I know the last few chapters have been nothing more than a load of useless blab, but it will ALL come into play later on in the story. The next chapter is when the story gets really interesting.) 


	9. Unlocking the Key

Chapter Nine  
  
Unlocking the Key  
  
Tidus grabbed Yuna's arm and he ran out the door. Yuna pulled back, a disapproving look on her face. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Let's go find out what's up at the temple"  
  
"No! I came on this trip to get away from all this"  
  
"Look, if we don't do something, I can just imagine what would be happening next"  
  
Yuna gave in, reluctantly and so they set off towards the temple.  
  
When they arrived at the foot of it, there were giant blue flames everywhere. Some people approached them and said, "The temple is out of bounds until further notice"  
  
"Yuna we are in super doo-doo" cried a voice on the temple steps, just above them. She approached and crouched down. It was a Comm-Sphere, a bright blue half sphere that allowed the Gullwings to communicate with people all over Spira. Brother's head floated about inside the sphere.  
  
"Wassup?" she said  
  
"All Spira's temple are surrounded in flames, threatening some places like...Besaid"  
  
"BESAID?!"  
  
"Yeah, it's a freakin' state of emergency"  
  
"Tidus we need to go, now!"  
  
"But it could take another days traveling to get back"  
  
"We don't have that time!"  
  
"I know we don't"  
  
"I could get you there in a flash!"  
  
Shinra's head suddenly hobbled around in the sphere.  
  
"Just a sec......"  
  
"Hurry up!" Yuna told him hurriedly  
  
"There!"  
  
Yuna and Tidus suddenly lurched forward into the Comm-Sphere, but before hitting in, their bodies depleted into hundreds of little tiny pieces.  
  
Minutes later, back in Besaid, the little bits shot out of no where and formed Yuna and Tidus.  
  
"The temple!" said Yuna gazing up at it.  
  
"Oh glad you guys are back" Wakka approached them with a worried look on their face. "Lulu?"  
  
"She's on the beach with Vidina"  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Nothing, just get out of here"  
  
"I'm not gunna just walk away from this, not now"  
  
"What about, the cave" said Tidus suddenly.  
  
"What about it?" she snapped back  
  
"The Fayth? Ring any bells"  
  
"Oh yeah." She turned to Wakka quickly and nudged him, "I'll be back soon"  
  
They hurried off towards the cave were the four ciphers once stood, "Come on, hurry up!"  
  
"It's kinda hard to" replied Tidus breathing heavily  
  
They reached the cave and Yuna entered the first four, the door rose and opened. She took a deep calm breath and walked in.  
  
On approaching the second door, a large fiend shot out of the ground, blocking their way. It was a giant earth worm that was grey and had a few white stripes. "Not now!" groaned Yuna  
  
"Show me what you got" said Tidus, stretching out his arm and begging it to come forward.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
The giant Earth Worm raised its head into the air and then shot out a spit ball at Yuna, it hit her but she didn't let it hurt. She swiped her guns out of her skirt and pointed it at the worm, "Bang, Bang" they went. The two bullets went straight to the worm and through its fat skin. Green goo oozed out and onto the ground.  
  
Tidus raised his hand into the air and a visible yellow wind circled it. But it didn't stop there; the light went beyond his arm and into the air. The visible wind exploded above him, when the wind cleared he was holding his sword, The Caladbolg.  
  
Tidus ran towards the worm as Yuna reloaded her gun, he stabbed the sword into the beast's stomach and Yuna shot out a burst bullet. The Earth worm started to deflate and it let out an agonized growl, and then fell onto the ground. Pyreflies erupted into the air and then it was gone.  
  
Tidus collapsed onto the ground and was breathing very fast, Yuna was dripping in Earth Worm saliva, "Eeew, Yunie where have you been?"  
  
The voice wasn't Tidus, she turned around, and it was, "Rikku!"  
  
"Hey Rikku, Wassup?"  
  
"Rikku, why are you down here?"  
  
"I saw you running off down the banks so I followed. Anyway why are you down here, of all places?"  
  
"It's kinda a long story"  
  
"I got all day"  
  
"Well we don't"  
  
Yuna turned to Tidus who mustered all his strength and stood up, "Let's go"  
  
They moved to the second door and entered the final code, but instead of the door rising and opening, a giant blue glyph appeared, it glowed red and then the ground beneath their feet glowed, the without warning...vanished.  
  
They fell about 15 meters before coming to a thud on the ground. "Where are we?" asked Rikku.  
  
"I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about this" answered Yuna, throwing caution to the wind.  
  
Where they had landed was a giant cave, rocks sticking out of the ceiling. In the middle another rock was sticking out, but it had a flat top. This rock was surrounded in flames. "What do we do now?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Only one way to find out" Yuna strode over to the flames and put her hand inside. The flames subsided and Yuna leant over the rock. Words were inscribed on it, "What is it?" asked Rikku.  
  
One born from our mistakes,  
  
One born from brutality,  
  
But one will stand above all others...  
  
Born from our fear, anger and power  
  
That has lasted a thousand years...  
  
Will rise at the coming dawn.  
  
Our allies that have died beside us  
  
Will come back once more  
  
For the future of Spira will depend on it  
  
The one with the only power to stop it  
  
Was once branded a traitor,  
  
The power of seven.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if that prophecy is really lame, but if there is on thing I'm bad at, its prophecies. Any way the story is just starting to come together. Thanks for your reviews as well. Keep it up ;) ) 


End file.
